


Who comes Calling

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Death!Noctis, Fire Lighter, Fluff, Gift Fic, IgNoct, Ignis POV, M/M, Noctis is already dead. Ignis will be by the end of it., follows canon events, lots of people end up dying as well as two dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Turn to look at him?!? Did the ingrate not realize he was STILL BLIND?!! Sure, he’d set aside his eye covering upon entering his home in the late afternoon, but that didn’t mean he could suddenlysee!The fact that he could watch the grin that took over Noctis’ handsome face was so startling he could have sworn he had a heart attack.





	1. First Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot surprise for Dark Ruby Regalia... but it got away from me a bit. And is two chapters instead.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he wasn’t supposed to die. They were going to keep him safe, he was going to bring back the Light, and then he was going to be a magnificent King. Ignis’ conversations with those inside the Ring however, told him another story. And though he tried to change his dear friend’s fate... Noctis died to bring back the Light.

Ignis had adjusted to his lack of sight in the years Noctis was inside the Crystal, now that Light had returned, his days were really no different. He simply fought a different kind of daemon now. Though, bureaucracy was something he was good at and so helping with establishing a new form of government was no real trial, it was his inner demons that had him lacking sleep and eating poorly.

He was unaware, but apparently his deteriorating condition had sent those he knew; Gladiolus, Prompto, Iris, Cor, Cindy, David, Libertus, Holly, Talcott, Aranea, Cid, Biggs, Wedge, Weskham, Dustin, Monica, Navyth, Sania, Tony, Vyv, Wiz, and Camelia to the ruins of shrines and temples to pray for him. Hoping that help could and would be given. None of them could have expected what actually happened.

It was cold, the nights growing longer as winter crept along the breeze, turning the newly renovated Insomnia into a haven of lights and vendors serving hot chocolate and ciders. The smells always made Ignis rather wistful, the aroma of various teas, chocolates, spices, and breads drifting on the air, foretelling the winter to come as much as the chill in the air. They took him back in time, to winter festivals attended at Noctis’ side, how the normally difficult to rise Prince would be banging on his door to wake him up, excited about what new recipes the city’s vendors had concocted and Ignis really needed to get up now because he HAD to come with him and find out!

A chuckle escaped as the memory slide before his mind’s eye. Now, he honestly did his best to stay indoors. The cold made his whole body ache, the pain in his head worst of all. He tried not to let on though, but, as he couldn’t see how the others reacted, he didn’t know if he succeeded or not. They never went out of their way to attempt to make him more comfortable or anything, so he assumed they didn’t know how much pain he was in.

He heard their comments to each other, to him, about his health, how they didn’t think he was eating enough, how he always looked tired. He couldn’t tell them about his nightmares, the recurring memory of Noctis sitting there with his father’s sword through his chest, how if he’d just tried a little harder, if he’d really sacrificed himself for his future King, that Noctis might be alive. Ignis, however, had been selfish. He hadn’t wanted to live without Noctis, but, he hadn’t wanted to die without him either. Gentiana said it was a decision every person in love makes. It was just, usually, the stakes weren’t quite so high. He took some comfort from the Messenger’s words, knowing he had Shiva’s blessing on his decision, even when he second guessed it himself.

He moved over to the large fireplace in his small home on the outskirts of Insomnia, it was a simple cottage, one he’d helped bring back from ruin with his own hands. He couldn’t be completely sure it was the one he’d wanted, as he couldn’t actually see it. He hoped it was the one he and Noctis always thought about buying as a getaway from the citadel without having to actually leave the city. Sure, they’d had their apartments for a while, but this was to be altogether different. A place just for the two of them. He sat heavily in the plush armchair before the crackling fire, oh how his body ached. No one else knew why he’d wanted the place so badly, he refused to tell even Gladiolus or Prompto his reasons. They had, however, willing helped him rebuild the place, and he was most grateful to them.

It was cozy, and warm before the fire, after only a few short moments he was dozing. He woke from a nightmare, screaming Noctis’ name, his hand reaching out as if to snag him from danger. He blinked, but the darkness persisted, he nearly panicked before he remembered he couldn’t see anymore. He could still feel the heat of the fire, though it was less than it was, so he’d probably gotten at least an hour of sleep before his dreams woke him. It was more than he usually got. He shook his head, rose from the chair on joints that felt as if they creaked, and added more wood to the fire from the stack beside it.

He headed for the kitchen and stood by as water heated in his kettle, then he made himself some tea before heading back to his seat before the fire. His tea was mostly gone, and he was debating finally actually heading to his bed when he felt a presence behind him. It was... a darker, colder spot just behind his left shoulder. As though someone stood there behind his chair after being out in a snowstorm. There were some benefits to losing his sight, such as being able to perceive temperature changes such as this. Though, the darkness about it confused him a bit. He hadn’t heard his door open or close, and honestly, the thing was locked. He tried his best not to let his fear show in his voice. “Is someone there?”

“I’m sorry.” The voice was familiar, and Ignis was now convinced he had finally gone crazy. Or, perhaps, he was asleep again?

“That’s it, I’ve finally gone ‘round the bend.” A heavy sigh escaped him and he flopped back into his chair.

A small chuckle from behind him, “No you haven’t. I’m here, kind of. I... I’m so sorry Ignis.”

He closed his eyes and a shiver went through him, “You can’t be here, you’re dead.”

He was definitely crazy, Noctis couldn’t possibly be in his living room. “The Noctis I knew was rather warm. The cold spot behind me most certainly isn’t.”

A sigh ghosted across the top of his head making him flinch slightly. “I know, I know. If you would simply turn to look at me, you’d see how I’m here.”

Turn to look at him?!? Did the ingrate not realize he was STILL BLIND?!! Sure, he’d set aside his eye covering upon entering his home in the late afternoon, but that didn’t mean he could suddenly _see_!

His reaction elicited another chuckle, “Really Iggy, look at me. You’ll be able to see me.”

Another shiver went through him, and against his better judgement he turned his head toward the cold spot behind him. “What, can I suddenly see the dead now?”

The fact that he could watch the grin that took over Noctis’ handsome face was so startling he could have sworn he had a heart attack. He tried his best to suck in a deep breath, not sure what he should do, if anything, in this situation. It was rather obvious why he could see Noctis, and it wasn’t because Ignis could suddenly see the dead. It was because Noctis was more than dead, he was Death. He was the persona that his family and Ignis’ own had worshiped for centuries. Ignis could see him for two reasons: first, Ignis believed in Death, and second, Noctis wanted him to see him. A concerned frown furrowed his face, “How?”

Noctis shook his head, “I’m not really sure. I think it’s some family tradition thing or something. My grandfather Mors was who I took over from. Apparently my mother refused to allow my father to leave her side once he’d reached it. And not even Death could contend with Aulea Lucis Caelum.”

Another chuckle left Noctis and Ignis found himself giving one as well. “Are you here to take me away then?”

Noctis shook his head, “No. I know you’re in a lot of pain, and that your guilt has been eating at you all this time, even before I died, and that my death simply made it worse. I just took over the mantle today, something about the day of the year being important. I figured, I’d apologize for always making you feel bad and wasting your time.”

Ignis was out of his chair and halfheartedly reaching for him before he thought better of touching such an entity. “Oh Noctis, I never saw you as a burden, and I don’t at all believe my life or time was wasted in any way. I, I love you.”

The shocked expression on Noctis’ face hurt him, he’d known his love would never be returned, but, he hadn’t been expecting that. He bit his lip and looked down, determined that one more pain wasn’t going to kill him, and then looked levelly back at Noctis, hoping his would-be King could forgive his feelings. He also opted to change the subject a bit, “I miss you.”

Noctis’ face went from shocked to something Ignis couldn’t define and he moved to stand directly in front of Ignis, raising a hand to cradle the side of his face. A smile crept over his lips and he rose to his toes to place a soft kiss on Ignis’ lips. “I love you too, Specs.”

Ignis’ glassy eyes widened, surprised by the admission as well as the touch. He wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting from touching Death of all things, but it hadn’t been Noctis’ hand, simply cold against him like it was every winter. The kiss was pleasant and something he never dreamed would _**actually**_ happen. He blinked reflexively and a smile slowly dawned on his face.

Perhaps he really had lost his mind. Here he was talking to Death, who was apparently Noctis, in his living room. Hearing that Noctis loved him, finally able to tell him his feelings and unbelievably having them returned. Maybe he’d already died. Any place where he could see and be near Noctis was obviously heaven.

He reached up a hand, brushing his thumb along Noctis’ cheek, he was sure his utter disbelief was obvious, but Noctis simply looked back at him with that warm smile on his face. He found himself at a loss for words, Noctis saved him from having to come up with something however, by sliding his hand into Ignis’ hair and pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

Ignis’ eyes closed and he felt like he was melting, happily giving back everything Noctis was giving him. When Noctis pulled away he pouted a bit, making the other man smile at him.

“Don’t worry Specs. I’ll come and visit you when I can. But... I _do_ have duties to perform. And as you’ve taught me, ‘better to get it done now, than have more to do later’. I came to Insomnia, not simply to apologize to you, but to gather the souls who yet cling to the stones.” Noctis brushed his lips against Ignis’ one last time. “I know you’ve been thinking about it, but, I think you should get a new dog. Muffin will be there when you cross over, for now, you need someone to take care of that isn’t looking for more out of it than your love.”

Ignis nodded absently, he had been thinking about getting another dog, or maybe a cat. This whole situation was surreal, even more so when he watched Noctis smile at him and simply fade away, the fire behind him filling in the cold spot left by Noctis’ presence. He shook his head, sat back in his chair and finished his tea.

His mind swirled with memories, things he needed to do the next day, if he should tell anyone about what had just happened? He decided against that last option. He doubted anyone would believe him, and, honestly, his love for Noctis was a rather private thing. He’d not told anyone about it before, he wasn’t about to start now.

That decided he headed to bed, managing to get a good night's sleep for the first time in ages.


	2. Together for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This skips around a bit, advancing in time by leaps and bounds. Don't get lost!

It was several years later when next Ignis got a visit from Death. In that time he had pulled himself together, the fact that Noctis loved him, obviously wanted him to live a better life, it galvanized him as nothing else could. Everyone had been surprised when after the new year Ignis had come into the Citadel actually rested and fed. He was clean, his clothes were suddenly immaculate like they used to be, and while he was still a bit sallow and gaunt in the cheeks, and far too lanky for their liking, he was obviously better.

No one could get out of him why the sudden change occurred however. He would simply smile at them and say, “A new year, a new start.”

By now however, he was completely healthy, he had both a dog and a cat. The dog was a mutt that not even the veterinarian could figure out what breed to call him, he was grey with dark brown eyes and a missing front leg. Ignis had found him after he was hit by a car, the poor boy had been a scraggly mess of a puppy at the time. He named him Jupiter. The cat, by comparison was jet black and female. A short haired feline with blue eyes nearly the same color as Noctis’ had been. He called her Lyn. He had gotten her from the shelter, apparently saving her from death row. He had yet to encounter it, but everyone there claimed she was a violent she-devil. Ignis knew her as the helpful saint who opened cupboards when he needed something from them, and lay against his back at night when it was cold.

He had just finished feeding the three of them and sat down in his chair with a cup of tea when the cold spot returned. He froze, Lyn raced to his side like a protective guardian and hissed at what he assumed was Noctis, Jupiter whined and hid beneath his chair. Ignis carefully set his tea on the table and turned apprehensively to look over his shoulder.

Noctis was there, a lopsided smile on his lips as he watched the cat swat at the hem of his slacks. “Well, now, that’s no way to greet your King.”

Lyn simply hissed at him. Ignis rolled his eyes and reached down to pat her head, “It’s quite alright Lyn, Noctis is a friend.”

The cat proceeded to sit down, back rigid and tail flicking, simply glaring up at Noctis as Ignis rose to his feet to face him.

“A friend?”

Ignis wasn’t expecting the hurt on the younger man’s face. He rose a brow, “Should I introduce you as Death, King Noctis, or are you upset I didn’t introduce you _to my cat_ as the man I love?”

Noctis’ mouth worked several times before sound actually came out. “Well, damn.”

Ignis chuckled, then swallowed hard, unsure of how to proceed. “Um, uh, h-how are things going with you?”

Noctis smiled at him and moved toward him, wary of Lyn, to wrap his arms around him. He laid his head against Ignis’ chest and held him tight for a moment. “They’re going good. It’s not so difficult now that I’ve gotten the hang of it.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek against Noctis’ head. “Was it hard before?”

Noctis chuckled, “Not hard per se, but difficult. I wasn’t sure exactly what I was doing, and then... too see all those people the way that they died. Some of them are so gruesome, it’s hard mentally and emotionally. Which I’ve found out is why the job gets passed on. Mors did it until he simply couldn’t take it anymore. And after all the devastation that happened during the ten years of darkness, I don’t blame him.”

Ignis’ arms tightened and he kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “I’m sorry you have to see all of that, but, I’m also glad you are able to help them move on.”

He could feel Noctis’ smile against his chest, “I’m glad too. I um, other than this being the first real free time I’ve had since I started, I.” He took a deep breath, “I wanted to ask you... when your time comes, would, would you be willing to walk with me? To, help me stay sane while I do this?”

Ignis pulled back so that he could see Noctis’ face, and that was still a wonder, being able to **see** him. A smile took over his face, “I would love to. Anything, so long as I get to be with you.”

Noctis’ face lit up and he jumped, wrapping his legs around Ignis’ waist and his arms around his neck, mashing their mouths together. Ignis was barely able to keep his feet, Lyn rushing away before she could get stepped on. Ignis caught himself on the back of his chair before wrapping his arms around **his** Noctis and kissing him back for all he was worth.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathless and Lyn had taken up her customary spot on the window sill, Jupiter had fallen asleep under his chair. Ignis chuckled a bit, sure that his tea was cold by now. Then a thought struck him, “Touching you this way, it won’t have adverse effects on me, will it?”

Noctis rolled his eyes at him and grinned, shaking his head. “No. My will controls the power. I would never do something that would hurt you Ignis. I love you.”

Ignis smiled and kissed Noctis’ nose, “I love you too.”

He would have never imagined that Noctis would love him back, that he would want to be with him even after death. To be allowed to walk with him for eternity, it was all Ignis had ever wanted.

It was another handful of years before Ignis saw Death again. In that time Ignis’ hair had gone silver, and Lyn had grown rather plump. Noctis ghosted in on official business when Jupiter’s time came. He left Ignis with a soft kiss to his lips, wiping away a stray tear from the older man’s face. Whispering in his ear, “It’s alright Ignis, he can go play with Muffin for a while.”

Then Noctis was gone and Ignis had Prompto and Gladiolus help him bury Jupiter’s body in the backyard. The dog’s death affected them all, as having him to walk had been a joint pastime for their group of friends. Now, they determined to keep going for the walks, but, it would just be them. Them and their memories of Jupiter. It was good companionship and good exercise. It had kept them together as age killed off the older of their lot, them having to host and attend funerals for Weskham, Camelia, Wiz, David, Cor, and Libertus. And it would keep them together until death took them from each other.

It had been hard for Ignis at those funerals, knowing that it was Noctis who greeted them upon their deaths, that they would get to say hello or goodbye to him, and not telling anyone else still living about it. He had opted to keep the subject to himself, they would all learn eventually anyway. He didn’t need them thinking he was crazy. Though, Prompto had been by Cor’s side when he died, taking care of the old man when he wouldn’t allow others to try. And Prompto swore up and down that he’d seen Noctis by Cor’s bedside, taking his hand and speaking to him. Everyone assumed it was a trick of the mind by the grieving blonde, but Ignis suspected that _because_ Prompto was grieving was why Noctis showed himself to him. Gave his best friend a form of closer only Noctis could.

As he got older, and simply moving around got harder to do, he gave over the care of Lyn to Iris’ youngest granddaughter, a spry girl of about sixteen who adored the cat. And as Lyn didn’t hate her, Ignis was only too glad that his friend would be well taken care of. It was Iris’ youngest who made it his mission to make sure Ignis didn’t have to leave his wonderful cottage. Living with him to help take care of him. For his trouble, Ignis left the house to him in his Will, he was sure the man would appreciate it.

When his number came up, he was sitting before his fireplace, a fire burning, and a warm cup of tea cooling on the table beside him. He’d been dozing, and Randel had gone out to grab some groceries at the store just down the street. He simply slipped away, thoughts of Noctis and his friends foremost in his mind.

Then his arms were filled with his love, Noctis kissing him until they were breathless. “Hey old man.”

Ignis chuckled, “Hey you. Do I get to stay with you now?”

Noctis’ smile rivaled the sun, Ignis was sure. “If that’s still what you want. Yes. I’ve figured out how to manage it.”

“Of course it’s what I want. I’ve wanted nothing but you for a very long time.” The blush that graced Noctis’ face was one Ignis would never forget, “What do you mean, you’ve figured out how to manage it?”

Noctis seemed to shrink in on himself and Ignis held him tighter, “I um, made the offer without knowing if it was actually possible or not. So, since then I’ve been looking into it. And I know it’s possible now, because...”

He trailed off, a grin splitting his face before he whistled and two dogs came running up to them, one a mutt of no real description, and the other a cocker spaniel. A blush darkened his cheeks again, “I figured they should come with us too. I’ll get Lyn when she goes too if you want.”

Ignis was speechless. He’d lost Muffin in the early years of Darkness, she’d insisted on following him out and been crushed by an Iron Giant. And he’d missed Jupiter these last few years. It was nice to have them back. He bent down and gave them both a good petting. “Thank you Noct, really.”

Noctis ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “Okay, so first, I need you to pick what ‘age’ you’d like to be. You can stay as you are, a rather old and fragile looking seventy-eight year old, or you can pick a younger form. It won’t matter much on your ‘physical’ abilities, they’ll be the same no matter what.”

Ignis grinned, “I’d like to be of an age with you, if you don’t mind.”

As he said it his form twisted and changed, and suddenly he was thirty-two again, though his hairstyle wasn’t the same. It was simply down as he knew Noctis liked that best. It was an unconscious thought at the time, but it served him well. As he wasn’t able to change it later, he was glad Noctis had chosen to forgo the beard when he died. He hadn’t seen it per se, but Noctis had allowed him to feel it, and Ignis had kind of hated it.

Noctis did his magic, so that Ignis wouldn’t eventually be forced to cross over, and they walked out their cottage door hand in hand.

They watched the funeral for him, Noctis allowing the others closest to them to know they were there. Then, they walked together as Noctis took souls from Eos to the Stars. Always together, and finally happy with their lots.


End file.
